Must I marry, Mother?
by JesusFreak93
Summary: 15 year-old Wendy was depressed. She had multiple suitors come in. She HATED it. But all the changes when a suitor comes and Wendy is strangely attracted to him. Will it lead to love? If it gives it away, I'm sorry. I kinda suck at summaries. Based on the 2003 version, with Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood! COMPLETED
1. Introduction

15 year-old Wendy was depressed. Her parents gave her suitor after suitor. She HATED it. The next day, the Patterson's family were coming over with their son. Only son. Wendy couldn't hold back her tears.

"Mother! I don't know the man!" Wendy cried.

"But you will tomorrow," her mother assured her.

"I...I guess I will give him a chance," Wendy almost whispered.

Wendy stumbled into the nursery. She sat on the old bed. She had her own bedroom. But, she missed the nursery.

"Goodness, gracious, Wendy!" Exclaimed John. "What happened to my dear sister?"

"Mom, and Dad are forcing me to get married to this suitor!" Wendy cried, falling into John's arms.

"Which family?"

"The Patterson's son!"

"Dear sister of mine. Do you realize how lucky you are?"

"John, of course I do! A very rich family! But I want love! Not riches!"

"Wendy! You are going to leave?" Cried Michael.

"I must, child."

Cameron (Curly), and Trevor (Tootles) hugged their older sister. Samuel (Slightly) being a young, handsome gentleman, said, "Now, boys. Wendy is rather tired. She must change into her nightgown, and sleep well." Samuel smiled at Wendy, giving her a slight nod. Wendy smiled, curtsied and ran to her room, and got her nightdress. A woman's fashion nowadays. It was a pretty gold, and was strapless. Wendy put on a blue jacket, and hurried downstairs.

"Wendy, my dear! A soon to be bride!" Mr. Darling said smiling happily.

"Father. I am not marrying yet!" Wendy said smiling.

"But, we have a gift for you. This is the last suitor you know! You must accept this one!" Mrs. Darling said, handing her a box.

Wendy opened the box, revealing a sparkling heart necklace. "Mother! It's beautiful!"

"My engagement necklace, Father decided you must have it."

Aunt Millicent joined in."Now, Wendy! Take that jacket off, and let us have a look at those shoulders!"

Wendy nervously took her jacket off. Aunt Millicent gasped. "This mark! A man already posses the hidden kiss! But who?"

Wendy look at the mark, and shrugged.

"Oh, my dear! The man who posses the kiss, will have a matching mark!"

"Aunt Millicent! How did you figure this out? The mark and stuff."

"Our mother. Now, go to bed! You have a date tomorrow!"

"Aunt Millicent! Can I read for a bit?"

"I suppose."

"Thank you! Good night!" Wendy smiled and ran up the stairs.


	2. Meeting the Pattersons

Wendy awoke with a start. She sighed. She was going to meet the suitor that day. She remembered the other suitor. The other suitor was so dull that she couldn't read stories to her children, when she had them. She lay in her bed and waited for Aunt Millicent. It was 20 minutes and she finally came.

"Aunt Millicent?" Wendy asked breaking the long silence.

"What, Wendy?" Aunt Millicent replied.

"Why are you so anxious for me to marry?" Wendy looked confused.

"Because a woman, is to engaged, by her 16th birthday," Aunt Millicent replied picking a dress for Wendy to wear that day.

Wendy pulled out a speghetti strapped scarlet dress. It flowed straight down.

Aunt Millicent nodded at it. Wendy slipped it on, before running to her mother's bedroom.

"Wendy, come here and I will fix your hair," Mrs. Darling.

"Alright, Mother," Wendy said, coming to sit on her mother's bed.

"How do you want your hair put up?"

"Just a basic twisted bun with a couple side french braids." Wendy replied.

Mrs. Darling did it and when Mr. Darling came up, he gasped.

"Wendy! You look like your mother when she was 16!" Mr. Darling exclaimed.

"Well, it's about time to go to the living room," Mrs. Daring said. "The Pattersons will be here in 10 minutes.

Wendy was the first to reach the living room. She slipped a jacket on. Then the Pattersons came.

"Wendy! Do come here! They are here now!" Mr. Darling called to Wendy.

Wendy rushed to the door.

"Wendy, this is Amanda Patterson." Mr. Darling introduced a tall, slender woman. "And this is James Patterson." Mr. Darling introduced a tall, older man.\

"And this is Peter," Mrs, Darling introduced a tall, handsome, young man. Peter bowed, and Wendy curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to be in the favor of a lovely lady," Peter said.

'Well, how about you two get anquianted," Mrs. Patterson decided. "We will enjoy tea."

"Let's go to the park and talk." Peter suggested.

Okay! Let's go! We will talk there!" Wendy smiled.


	3. Getting to know Peter better

Peter and Wendy walked to the park, arm and arm. They sat on a bench. Wendy started a conversation.

"You look like a boy I once knew. He never wanted to grow up. And his name was..." Wendy buried her face in her hands.

"What was his name?" Peter asked with his arm around her.

"Peter," She whispered. "Peter Pan."

"Oh, because when I was young, I didn't want to grow up."

"How, peculiar. Do you like, pirates?"

"Pirates? Devils. Selfish. Dirty!"

"Well, I fought real pirates before. In Neverland." Wendy was starting to like this boy.

"Neverland? I lived there. And I fought pirates there too."

"Oh, really! Do you know about, thimbles?"

"Thimbles? Don't you mean kisses?"

"Hm! Because I had a hidden kiss in my right hand corner of my mouth. My Aunt Millicent says that whoever posses my kiss, will have this mark." Wendy showed him her shoulder. Peter showed his. Wendy gasped. "T-T-The mark! Peter Pan!" Wendy hugged him. He hugged her back. Then she kissed him. **(Think about Tangled) **

"Wendy. I think it's about time that I," Peter got on one knee. "I love you, Wendy Moria Angela Darling! Will you marry me?"

Wendy couldn't speak. "Yes!" Then they kissed.


	4. Romance (Too much) Ugh

Peter and Wendy stopped kissing.

"Um, shouldn't we tell our parents?" Wendy asked as she blushed.

"Um, yeah," Peter offered his arm. They walked back home.

When they came it was time to leave. Wendy kissed his cheek, "See you later."

"Bye, love you," Peter said.

It was late at night. Wendy slipped her gold nightdress, with a jacket, then she ran downstairs.

"So, how was your date, with Peter?" Aunt Millicent asked.

"It was fine," Wendy answered. "He is a sweet man."

"Did he propose?" Mrs. Darling asked.

Wendy sighed. "Yes, he did."

"Oh, my daughter is finally engaged!" Mr. Darling chanted dancing.

"Tiger Lily?" Wendy went to the front door.

"Hola, mi nombre es Tiger Lily. Es esta la casa de Darling?" **( Translation:Hello my name is Tiger Lily. Is the the Darling household. In spanish.)**

"Si, Tiger Lily," Wendy remembered in spanish. "Do you wish to see John?"

Tiger Lily nodded.

"John! You have a guest!" Wendy hollered.

"Who is it?" John came, seeing Tiger Lily, he gasped.

"Hola." Tiger Lily smiled. John smiled back. Then they kissed.

"Too much romance tonight!" Wendy decided. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay! Good night!" Tiger Lily and John said.


	5. Wedding plans part 1

Wendy took a look at her ring. Peter was the only suitor who she really liked. She missed Neverland.

_Neverland. _ She thought. She fell into a deep sleep. Morning came too soon. Wendy was allowed to sleep in because the weekend would be busy for her. Her best friend, Emily was coming over to help her with wedding plans. Samuel was the best man, with John, Trevor, and Michael as groomsmen. Emily was the maid of honor with Tiger Lily, Jenna, and Ariel as bridesmaids. Peter and Wendy would get married in 1 month. Wendy had plenty of time to get a dress, a bunch of flowers, and bridesmaids dresses. Mrs. Darling came into Wendy's room.

"Mother! I am 16 now! I can't concentrate! I feel I am going to explode with plans!" Wendy cried.

"Sh, sh." Mrs. Darling said, holding her daughter. "I felt this exact same way. But my wedding turned out great! Just don't screw up."

Wendy nodded. She sighed. "Mother, where is your wedding dress?"

Mrs. Darling smiled as she went to get it. Mrs. Darling brought the dress. Wendy sighed.

"Mother! This is your dress? It is so lovely!" Wendy said, holding it against her.

"Indeed, Wendy. You may wear it. Just remember. Peter can't know." Mrs. Darling informed her.

"Okay, Mother. I won't tell him. Thank you." Wendy kissed her mother

"Alright, go get Emily, we have more plans to make."

"Alright!"

* * *

Tiger Lily sighed. She knew John loved her. She loved him. They were going to be in Wendy's wedding. Tiger Lily and John dated 3 times after they were reunited.

_We will someday get married. I know it! _Tiger Lily thought. _But will we?_


	6. Wedding Plans part 2

Emily came in. Wendy sat on her bed waiting for Emily. Emily came in.

"So, let's see the dress!" Emily said shaking.

Wendy smiled as she got up to get it. Wendy returned with it. It was strapless, and it was a very bright white. It was long. The veil was pretty with all its flower designs.

"Wendy? Wendy, where you?" Mrs. Darling called "Peter is here!"

"Coming, Mother!" Wendy said putting away the dress.

Wendy ran down the stairs. Peter smiled slightly.

"Hello," Wendy said taking his hand, and squeezing it tightly.

"Hello," Peter said squeezing her hand tighter.

"So, why are you here?"

"To talk about the wedding," Peter replied.

"Let's take a walk to talk about it," Wendy decided.

"I was thinking that exact same thing," Peter said, gently brushing his lips against hers.

Wendy brushed her lips against Peter's.

They walked around Bloomsbury.

"So, we will get married at the church?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Mother has arranged a preacher for us to marry," Wendy said.

"And the flower girl and ring bearer? What about them?" Peter asked.

"My niece and nephew will do that," Wendy said. "My sister's kids."

"What's your sister's name?" Peter asked.

"Savannah."

"Now, we got the people who will be in it," Peter said. "But what about ushers?"

"The lost boys," Wendy said giggling. "James and John(The twins), and Cameron."

"Wendy?" Peter asked taking her hand.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Are we going to live a simple life? In NeverLand?"

"Peter, I don't know!" Wendy said.

"But we could stay young forever! Never worry about growing old!"

Wendy hesitated. "Never, is an awfully long time," She said, resting her head on Peter's shoulder.


	7. Wedding Plans part 3

_Never is an awfully long time. Never is an awfully long time. Never is an awfully long time. _

Wendy awoke, knowing that she will be married in the next week. Emily stayed the night. They had a little private bachelorette party that night. They had the last sleepover as single ladies. They had a big pillow fight and a glass of champane._  
_

"Emily?" Wendy asked when Emily woke up.

"What, Wendy?" Emily replied, sleepily.

"Why, don't we hang out again tonight?"

"Yeah! Mom won't mind! She's too drunk to even watch me," Emily said giggling.

"My parents are protective," Wendy sighed. "I can't get away with a cigar."

Emily laughed.

"Well, the wedding is in 3 days, I'm really nervous," Wendy said.

"Yeah," Emily said, stretching. "I never understood boys."

"This one, I met when I was young, I loved him," Wendy sighed.

"Well, let's get up and ready, we have some stuff to do," Emily said getting up and stretching.

"Okay," Wendy got up.'

Wendy got Tiger Lily, Jenna, and, Ariel. They talked about the wedding and figured out the dresses.


	8. The Wedding (The finale)

It was the wedding day. Wendy was nervous, but she was ready. Especially, because she was marrying the love of her life. Wendy put extra powder on her mark. She didn't want anyone to see it. She curled her long brown hair. She put on her veil. Now it was time for the wedding to start. The bridesmaids entered. So, did the flower girl and ring bearer.

It was time for her to enter. Her father escorted her into the auditorium.

The preacher said some stuff then he said,

"Do you, Peter Patterson, take Wendy Darling to be you lawful wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do," Peter said.

"Do you, Wendy Darling, take Peter Patterson as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Wendy said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

They kissed. Everyone cheered.

Then they went to the reception hall. Then they had their cake.

"Wendy, we're here," Peter said kissing her cheek.

"Together forever!" Wendy kissed him.

**Authors note! I will complete this story and make another one! Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
